Tris Prior
'Beatrice was a girl I saw in stolen moments at the mirror, who kept quiet at the dinner table. This is someone whose eyes claim mine and don’t release me; this is Tris. - Tris Prior, in Divergent}}' Beatrice "Tris" Prior is the main protagonist and narrator of the [[Divergent (trilogy)|''Divergent series]]. She is a strong-willed sixteen-year-old girl who hates showing weakness. Though Tris was born in the faction Abnegation, she eventually transferred to Dauntless and must face the fact that she is Divergent. When she arrived in her new faction, she opted for a change and decided to use '''Tris' as a nickname for Beatrice, hoping for a fresh start. Strengths Tris is very intelligent. She uses this skill to get herself out of trouble. She is also a very skilled fighter. She learns several forms of martial arts and kickboxing while living in Dauntless. Tris uses these skills to fight Peter, Molly, Four, and several factionless people. She is also proficient with a hand gun. Personality Being Divergent, Tris by nature is not limited to exhibit only one of the five traits. Since an early age, Tris was shown to have acted with a blend of curiosity and selfishness, traits that obviously does not make sense as an Abnegation. Her Divergence allows her brain to act with traits from three of the five factions, authentically proven through her Aptitude Tests when it showed her being equally apt for Abnegation, Dauntless and Erudite. Her most distinguished trait appears to be bravery. Tris is extremely brave, from being the first jumper to ranking first in the initiation. Though she doesn't seem like it, Tris' bravery outranks even some of the Dauntless members as observed through her actions. She courageously climbed the Ferris wheel during the first stage of initiation when even Four, the man having the least of fears reconsidered joining her. She waded through crowds of Dauntless-controlled soldiers and initiated an attempt to try stop the simulations. Her extreme bravery often leads people to think of her as someone who recklessly throw herself into danger. Four notes that Tris was becoming more of a reckless Dauntless, risking her life for situations that she cannot control when her bravery is at its height. More than once, she had also told herself that she would rather be dead than Factionless. Tris has been shown to be selfless and quite intelligent at times that solidifies her status as Divergent. She is often scolded in Dauntless for being too selfless, and is teased mercilessly for being a Stiff, which is being from Abnegation. She is capable of risking her life to save the people she loves and to willingly allow herself to make sacrifices no matter the costs. She is as well able to exhibit Erudite traits such as her unusual curiosity and above-average intelligence. Tris is able to pick the most logical response from a particular situation, something an Erudite clearly exhibits. She is told by Four that she is a bad liar, but that she is "deadly smart, brave and selfless." She is also shown to have a temper, and although she seems unbreakable, is also sensitive, shown when Tobias insults her (to make sure the other initiates don't know that he is in a relationship with her), and she slaps him, distraught. Also unforgiving, this part of her character might have caused Al to commit suicide by jumping into the Chasm when she strongly refused to forgive him after he helped Peter try to kill her. Although she is quite brave, she, like anyone else, has fears. She has six, to be particular, which is one of the lowest number of fears any Dauntless has ever gotten, next to Tobias' four fears. Fears #To be devoured by crows - (symbolic) powerlessness #Drowning in a tank of water - (symbolic) weakness and inability to escape #Men reaching for her in her Abnegation room - (symbolic) scared of people finding out she's divergent #Kill family or be killed by Jeanine - (symbolic) watching family die and being responsible for it #Intercourse/Intimacy with Tobias/Four - (symbolic) fear that Tobias/Four only wants her for her body Physical Appearance Tris has a narrow face, grayish-blue eyes that are wide and round, and a long, thin nose. When she looks at herself, she sees someone who isn't pretty and that looks like a little girl with eyes and a nose that are too big. She has straight blonde hair that frames her face, a long neck, and knobby-knuckled hands. Christina tells her that she has striking features; even though they are not beautiful, they are interesting. Three flying birds are tattooed on her collarbone. She also has a tattoo on her right shoulder with the symbol of her old faction, Abnegation. There is a Dauntless seal tattoo on her left shoulder. She is short, only reaching Four's shoulder. Tris says that her body is like a twelve-year-old's, and if she was taller, could be described as willowy, not childish. In Insurgent, Tris cuts her hair so that it reaches her jawline. Relationships Tobias "Four" Eaton |-|Divergent= Tris, be brave. - Tobias to Tris before her fear landscape In Divergent}} |-|Insurgent= I’ll be your family now. - Tobias to Tris in Insurgent}} |-|Allegiant= I forget that he is another person; instead it feels like he is another part of me... - Tris Prior on Tobias Eaton in Allegiant}} From when she first meets him, Tobias (then, known as Four), Tris automatically takes a liking to him. She is unaware that the feeling is love or attraction; she is just drawn to him naturally. However, few chapters later, she starts to become more and more aware of her growing feelings towards her instructor. She was never afraid to stand up to him or tell him off. When she and Tobias start a relationship, she is worried that he does not actually love her, and that he just wants to use her because she is not pretty and draws no interest from anyone whatsoever. She is also aware of the two year age gap between them, which he laughs at, saying 'Yes, that whopping two year gap really is insurmountable!' In her fear landscapes, it is revealed that Tris has a fear of intimacy, and is reluctant to tell him when he presses her. She believed as Tobias was older, he would have certain expectations of her and she was not ready for it; however this assumption was proven untrue. Upon their troubled conflict in the third book (Allegiant), they still cared for each other and took care of each other throughout the book. Towards the end, Tris goes into the Weapons Lab instead of Caleb, surviving the death serum, but was shot and killed by David. Before going in, she told Caleb that if she didn't survive, he had to tell Tobias that she didn't want to leave him. Caleb Prior I thought I had gotten to the point where I didn’t need my brother anymore, but I don’t think such a point actually exists. - Tris on Caleb in Insurgent}} Tris loves her brother, although she resents him for transferring to Erudite and leaving herparents alone. She thinks of him as selfless and disapproving when she does something wrong. She seems to genuinely respect him, and doesn't get on bad terms with him often. She loves Caleb, but realizes that he was made for Erudite, although she hates him for this, because she realized how he had been able deceived their family quite well for a long time. Once Tris gives herself to Erudite, she finds that Caleb was helping Jeanine Matthews. He told them that she fitted three factions instead of two or one, and also aided in the simulations that she took. Tris then named herself "the Last Prior" as he had betrayed their whole family. Despite her hatred towards Caleb upon his betrayal discovery, she risked her life for him in the end of Allegiant. She went to the Weapons Lab instead of him to trigger the release of the Death Serum, which led to her death by the hands of David. She decided to sacrifice herself, because she didn't see her brother as the one who betrayed her, but as the older brother who took care of her when they were little, who loved her. Before going to the Weapons Lab, she told Caleb that she loved him, and Caleb told her the same. Tori Wu I may be angry with her for fighting me in Jeanine's laboratory, but she's still Tori, the woman who guarded the secret of my Divergence. - Tris about Tori after her death}} Tris first met Tori when taking her apitude test. Tori warned Tris to keep her Divergence a secret, and tells her about the danger she'll be facing if she fails to do so. While Tris was in Dauntless, she often came to Tori for help because of her faith and trust in Tori. In Insurgent, however, Tris nearly kills Tori because of the information she needed from Jeanine, who Tori was about to kill. Tori, believing that Tris had betrayed her, called her a traitor and had her arrested. The two later joined at the Allegiant, where they were assigned wih the mission to see what was outside the fence. On the way, they were attacked by the factionless, which, unfortunately, resulted in Tori's death. This upset Tris, who decided that although she was angry about their fight in the Erudite headquarters, Tori was still the one who protected her. Christina Other bonds would have broken. For some reason, this one hasn't. - Tris on her relationship with Christina}} Christina and Tris became best friends on the way out of the Choosing Ceremony after Tris chose Dauntless. On the day of the simulation, Christina was affected by the serum, where as Tris wasn't. Tris shot Will, causing a short feud between the two in Insurgent. Christina stayed away from Tris until Cara, Will's sister, persuaded her to keep on being Tris's friend. They made up and went to the Bureau, where shortly after, Christina mourned Tris's and Uriah's deaths. Tris describes Christina as a true friend, who was always there for her. Evelyn Johnson-Eaton I don't know how you're getting away with this, but I promise you, you will not have a place in my new world, especially not with my son. - Evelyn to Tris}} Tris has a very troubled relationship with her boyfriend's mother. Evelyn has always seemed to not like Tris, finding her unpleasant and rude. Tris finds Evelyn very selfish and dishonest, thinking that Evelyn was lying about getting kicked out of Abnegation. This leads to conflict between Tris and Tobias. Will Tris became friends with Will on the day they transferred factions. She shot Will in Divergent, as he was about to shoot her. Tris took a long time to get over her guilt of killing him. Al Al became friends with Tris the day they transferred. He was part of the group that attempted to kidnap Tris in Divergent, along with Peter and Drew, despite his obvious crush on her. He tried to apologize, but Tris told him that she would kill him if he came close to her again and called him a coward. That resulted in his suicide. Tris felt awful about it. Uriah Pedrad Uriah is one of Tris' Dauntless-born friends. He was the one who invited her to go zip-lining with the other Dauntless-born. Uriah was very close to Tris, maybe even the closest Dauntless-born friend Tris had. Tris was upset when he was killed in Allegiant, and his death even caused her to temprorarily break up with Four. Lynn Lynn is one of Tris' Dauntless-born friends. They are often seen bickering with each other, but also care and respect one another. Tris also saved Lynn's brother, Hector, from dying, knowing that if he did die, Lynn would be broken. Tris comforted her when she died in Insurgent, and mourned her death afterwards. Marlene Marlene is one of Tris' Dauntless-born friends. When Marlene was killed under simulation in Insurgent, Tris had a chance to save her, but couldn't because she saved Lynn's brother instead. Tris regretted this, and mourned her death. Cara At the start, Tris's relationship with her best friend's sister wasn't very good. Cara insulted Tris the moment she saw her because she used to be Abnegation. However, Cara immediately broke away from Erudite after their attack on Abnegation and helped Tris. Her actions shocked Tris greatly, especially since she had killed Will. Tris didn't always have a stable relationship with Cara, but truly respected her. Eric Eric was one of the Dauntless leaders. Tris felt that he was evil and cruel. When she beat up Molly, Eric praised her, and she immediately felt that if Eric liked what she had done, then it must have been wrong. She shot him in the foot when he tried to kill Tobias (Insurgent). Andrew Andrew was her dad. Tris mourned his death in Divergent, along with her brother, Caleb. Natalie Natalie was her mom. Tris and Caleb mourned her death in Divergent. Tris loved her mother a lot, it was very mutual. Tris saw her when she was dying in Allegiant. Trivia *Tris is curious by nature. *Tris is the smallest initiate and the second Abnegation transfer to Dauntless after Four *With her hair down and eyeliner on, she thinks that her face is "noticeable". *Her first tattoo is a series of three ravens on her collarbone. One for each member of her family. Her second tattoo is the Dauntless seal on her left shoulder. Tris' third tattoo is the Abnegation seal on her right shoulder. *Tris eventually goes by the name Six, indicating her number of fears. Just as Four chose his name through his number of fears. Family Members *Father: Andrew Prior *Mother: Natalie Prior *Brother (older): Caleb Prior *Edith Prior (ancestor) Category:Decreased Category:Female Category:Divergent Category:Dauntless History Category:Dauntless Category:Dauntless-transfer